IrelandXPrussia
by animerandomnessqueen
Summary: I'm Irish, I like Prussia, Ireland doesn't have a gender, and I had writer's block. This is what I decided to spew out, read it if you wish. Title speaks for itself.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright this is just a piece of crap that will hopefully clear up my writer's block so yeah. And just to explain, I just think it would be nice for Iceland to have a friend close by so that's where he and Ireland being friends comes from.**

* * *

"Alright, this is gonna be awesome! We can just sit and drink all day!"

"Yeah this will be completely awesome! Just not as awesome as me."

Prussia and Denmark were going to start a new tradition. An annual drinking contest between just the two of them.

"Okay but one thing I didn't think of. Who is going to be the judge?"

"Uh."

That was when Iceland walked in to get drinks and a snack for him and Ireland who was visiting.

"Oh, hey, Icey!" Denmark exclaimed loudly. "Wanna judge our drinking contest?"

"Not even if I didn't have a guest."

"You have a guest? Who?"

"I already told you that Ireland is here." Prussia suddenly perked up at the sound of Ireland's name.

"Ireland? I heard that girl knows how to drink."

"Really? Then she would make a good opponent."

"Like I would waste my time competing in a drinking contest with you losers."

Denmark and Prussia turned around to see a girl, the same height as Iceland, standing in the doorway. Prussia frowned.

"I am not a loser. I AM THE AWESOME PRUSSIA!"

"Whatever. Come on Ice. I don't want to be around these two idiots anymore."

"Coming."

As soon as they left Prussia turned to Denmark.

"Hey, I don't think we can have this contest today."

"WHAT WHY?"

"I have to call France and Spain. Bye."

_'I Didn't want to comment on how awesome I was. I wanted to comment on how awesome she looks. France should know what to do.'_

Prussia went out to his car and pulled out his phone and called the french man.

_Beep Beep "Hola?"_

"Spain? I thought I called France."

_"Prussia, amigo, yeah, I took his phone since he ruined my tomatoes but I can give it back if you need him that bad."_

"Could ya? I really need to ask him something."

_"Okay." "Prussia, what is it mon ami?"_

"France, the awesome me has a problem. I met Ireland today and, well, you know how I don't care about what others think since i know I'm awesome and I always say what I want? Well I couldn't with her. I wanted to say that she was pretty but instead I just said I was awesome, which I am, but it isn't what I wanted to say. What's wrong with the awesome me?"

_"Mon ami, I must say it sounds like you have a case of coup de foudre."_

"Uh, what?"

_"Love at first sight of course."_

"You're at Spain's house right?"

_"Oui."_

"I'm coming over there."

* * *

**Okay I don't know how I ended up with this but I don't know if I should bother continuing it or not so, comment if I should. But anyway hopefully I can write more stories now, if this cleared up my writer's block. I hope. I hope.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright Chapter 2 is here, If you care. I know some people did want me to continue so if you were one who did then I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Alright, let's hope France was right and this works", Prussia thought to himself before knocking on Ireland's door. A minute or so later the door opened and Ireland stood in the doorway.

"Oh God, what do _you _want?', she asked, clearly not happy to see him.

"Uh, Hi Ireland. I,um, I was just wondering if you wanted to do something with me today", Prussia managed to stutter out.

Ireland just stared at him. _'He sure has a lot of guts just coming here and asking that. But this would give me the chance to see if what I've heard about him is true or not.'_

"Well, Prussia. that would depend on where you had in mind?"

"Well, i was thinking that the awes-", *cough*, "I was thinking that we could go to the movies, if you want to."

Ireland thought for a minute. _'He stopped himself from calling himself awesome. Maybe he does have some_ self-restraint.'

"Okay. That actually sounds fun. Just wait here for a few minutes and let me get changed."

Once the door closed, Prussia let out a sigh of relief. _'It worked. I got a date with her. Now hopefully I can keep this up the rest of the day.'_

Then Ireland opened the door, in more casual clothes then before, and they got in Prussia car and went to the movie theater.

_**~Time Skip To After The Movie~**_

"Well, that was a good movie", Prussia said, hoping to spark a conversation. the car ride there had been quiet, except when they decided on what movie to see, and they didn't talk during the movie at all.

"Yeah, it was, but i'm kinda hungry."

"Okay, then let's stop somewhere on the way back to your place."

"Alright, there is this little cafe around the corner that I love going to."

"Sounds good."

They went into the cafe and had some coffee and pastries and talked about the other nations of the world.

Prussia learned that Ireland loved tormenting France, so he told her about the tomato fight he and France had at Spain's when they were helping him harvest. France got nailed in the eye twice. In return, Ireland told him about the time she "accidentally" knocked France into a river.

By the time they left the cafe, Ireland decided to ignore what others said about him. She liked Prussia and she had fun tonight.

As they walked up to her front door, Ireland said that she had fun, but as Prussia leaned down to kiss her, she pushed him back.

"We are pulling sappy chick flick cliches, understand?"

Prussia nodded.

"Besides, I don't kiss til the third date."

"Wait, so there will be more than this one?", he asked hopefully.

"maybe", was Ireland's only reply.

Before she closed the door, she smiled and winked at him.

Prussia went back to his car smiling. Once inside he sent a text to France thanking him for being a stupid genius.

* * *

**And it's done. I would much appreciate reviews and pairing requests. thank you for reading.**


End file.
